choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopped Champions: Part 4
Four new returning winners battle for the single place remaining in the $50,000 Chopped Champions grand finale. In the first round, the chefs use two sweet ingredients Then with an imposing cut of meat and a sweet wine in the entree round, the champions aim to keep the creativity level high. And after the judges taste two very different desserts made from corn nut and Marashino cherry desserts, which champion will you be cheering for? Contestants *Jean-Louis Gerin, Chef and Restaurateur, Restaurant Jean-Louis, Greenwich, CT, Reversal of Fortune *Helen Park, Executive Chef, New York, NY, Time & Space *Kris Wessel, Chef and Restaurateur, Red Light, Miami, FL, Own It! *Rob Evans, Chef and Restaurateur, Hugo's / Duckfat, Portland, ME, Everything's Rosy Judges *Amanda Freitag *Alex Guarnaschelli *Aarón Sánchez Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Sour Apple Martini Mix, White Asparagus, Fennel, Mortadella Jean-Louis prepared Fennel Coulis with Roasted White Asparagus and choclate cake wine sauce. 'The judges love how he made fennel the star of his dish, and find that he has the most interesting flavors in his dish. except his sauce was to sweet Helen made ' Asparagus and Fennel Salad and frosting vinigrete '''Her presentation is nice, and the dressing is in every bite of the salad. She lacks some seasoning,but her dish was super createtive Kris's appetizer is '''Steamed Aspargus with Poached Egg and Apple & Fennel Compote. The judges are impressed that he poached 4 eggs in 20 minutes, and his choclate egg filling is the best. The dish is very rich and needs something to brighten it up. Rob did Seared Cherries and Blanched Asparagus and Pickled Fennel. Rob takes presentation and creativity for the round. The judges love his deconstructed apple vinaigrette and his true pickling of the fennel. The only complaint is that the cherrys must be more sweet. The judges chop Chef Kris, saying that his asparagus was underseasoned and the fennel got lost. Entrée Ingredients: Calf's Liver, Fava Greens, Honey Wine, Halloumi Helen made Sautéed Calf's Liver with Tomato Caramel pasta Helen is as creative in this round as her first round,but her liver is the best cooked of the round. Her pasta is greasy and the dish is too sweet. Rob made Sautéed Calf's Liver with Caramelized Onion Rice Fritters and Burnt Honey Mead Gastrique. His sauce is great, and he needs more of it because his liver is quite overcooked. The judges love his fritters and the candied cheese Jean-Louis made Flourless Calf's Liver Sauté with Fava Bean Greens & Sauce Marchand. Jean-Louis's dish is a classic dish with a good amount of sauce that goes well with his liver, and a good integration of sweet and salty. The complaint is that is his fava beans are crunchy. The judges decide not to let Chef Helen advance to the dessert round, the reasons being that the sauce was too sweet and not all of her elements came together. Dessert Ingredients: Maraschino Cherries, Greek Yogurt, Canned Espresso, Corn Nuts Rob made Espresso Maple Trifle with Corn Nut Crumble. '''The judges enjoy the many unique flavors that work together, and praised his smoked whipped cream. Amanda feels that there needs to be more sweetness, and wants more cherry. Jean-Louis did '''Corn Nut Cherry Chocolate Crumble and Chantilly Cream. The judges like his use of the corn nuts and the airiness of the chantilly. There is bit too much chocolate, and the judges want some relief from the richness. The judges find that in flavor the competitors are equal, but decide that Chef Jean-Louis was edged out by his competitor in creativity and finesse. Rob is made Chopped Champion a second time and is awarded the final spot in the Grand Finale. Gallery CCPart4 Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Rob, Kris, Helen, and Jean-Louis Jean-Louis's Fennel Coulis.png|Jean-Louis's Appetizer Helen's Asparagus Salad.png|Helen's Appetizer Kris's Poached Egg and Hollandaise Compote.png|Kris's Appetizer Rob's Asparagus & Pickled Fennel.png|Rob's Appetizer Helen's Liver and Fideo.png|Helen's Entrée Rob's Dry Liver and Fritter.png|Rob's Entrée Jean-Louis's Flourless Liver Sauté.png|Jean-Louis's Entrée Rob's Trifle.png|Rob's Dessert Jean-Louis's Chocolate Chocolate Dessert.png|Jean-Louis's Dessert Notes *the choclate cake was topped with crumbled granola cream cheese frosting and maraschino cherrys Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Chopped Champions Category:Asparagus Category:Fennel Category:Mortadella Category:Calves Liver Category:Corn Nuts Category:Cherries Category:Greek Yogurt Category:Halloumi Category:Coffee Category:Espresso Category:Fava Beans Category:Maraschino Cherries